danganronpa_camp_despairfandomcom-20200213-history
Shikah Takahashi
Shikah Takahashi is a student from Danganronpa Camp Despair '' '''Appearance' Shikah has wavy black hair that ends a little past her shoulders, as well as having a large curly piece of hair that goes down the center of her forehead. She has a tan complexion with freckles all across her cheeks and nose. Her eyes are bright green, as well as also having long, curly eyelashes. Her outfit consists of her uniform from her old school, which is a tan colored plaid dress that zips in the back. Underneath that she wears a white long sleeved shirt. She also wears black thigh high stockings and black square heeled ankle boots. Shikah also wears red tinted oval sunglasses that are always at the tip of her nose, she wears them to make herself look more like a designer. Personality Shikah is kind and very positive. From the very beginning she showed kindness towards everyone, even if they didn't show it back. She tries her best to include everyone in every event, and she usually is the person to make the plans in the first place. She's always has a smile or positive look on her face. Even after the first execution, Shikah got shaken up, like everyone else, however she made sure she made everyone feel better about what they just witnessed. Her kindness makes her quite easy to manipulate, as she hates upsetting people. Despite this, Shikah is quite the crybaby. Whenever she thinks someone is angry at her or even raises their voice, she'll apologize multiple times before crying. She doesn't do this to guilt trip anyone, it's just how she reacts to an angry aura. She also hates the sound of fighting, and she tends to cry or get scared if she's included in the fight. She is also very responsible and generous, since she owns a business back home, being independent was a huge factor in her success. Once she has a sewing project, she works on it for days without leaving her room. Her generosity is shown when she rushes to fix other students holes in clothing, or even takes requests for sewing as well. Shikah also requests to do tasks, from things to cleaning dishes to finding murder clues, she offers to help. Talent Shikah's family have had a sewing business ever since the 1960's with her Grandmother starting it off, and her mother owned it after with Shikah assisting. Akai taught Shikah all she learned from her mother and quickly Shikah became quite good at sewing. When she first learned she would practice by ripping her clothes and resewing them back together and no one even noticed she had stitched it up. She memorized all the different kinds of material clothes are made out of, however she eventually moved onto other things other than clothing. Once her mother got very weak and ill, she was forced to retire from the business, so she gave it to Shikah. Everyday she would practice her sewing skills to make sure she never lose it. Even before she started sewing her Grandmother saw how much Shikah enjoyed doing things with her hands, as well as being focused on small tasks she knew she was going to be a sewing prodigy. In the Killing Game Shikah still practices her skills in her sewing room where she can use the machine or do it by hand. History Shikah grew up in Tokyo with her mother, Akai and her father, Kiro. Ever since the 1960's the "Sato's house of sewing" ''business was a popular store people came to. It originally belonged to Akai's Grandmother, but after her passing in 1999 the business was given to Akai. Shikah was alone at home most of the time when she was smaller, due to her mother working, and her father out gambling with his friends. This didn't bother her much, however since she spent most of her time drawing or doing puzzles. Once she hit 8 years old though, her mom started to teach her how to sew so she could come help her at the work. She learned rather quickly and enjoyed doing it. Eventually she was able to work at the store with her mother, she started off doing small things like pouches or baby blankets. The older she got though, the more advanced her assigned sewing tasks would be. During middle school, Shikah met her boyfriend, Eiichi Hayakawa, '''The Ultimate Guitarist' during one of his after school concerts, since she had to clean up the gym, which was where they practiced. They quickly became friends and eventually started to like each other. They became an official couple at the end of 8th grade, and went to the same art school. Someone else she met during middle school wasn't as lucky. Which was Akio Kojima, The Ultimate Dodgeball Player. '''He was best friends with Shikah and Eiichi, but tension started between him and Eiichi, since they both liked Shikah, but they moved schools while he stayed. Once they start dating, Akio was angered to the point of hating Eiichi, but he still loves Shikah and tries to get with her. Even during the Killing Game, they still hate each other to the point of physically hurting each other. '''Relationships Eiichi Hayakawa Shikah and Eiichi met back in middle school after she walked into the gym while he was practicing for a concert. They became good friends within a couple of days, and they started to like each other. Shikah would always come on tour with them, and at the end of 8th grade, Eiichi confessed in front of the students, and she returned her's, which is when they became official. She loves Eiichi very much, all throughout the game she calls him names like "Ei-Ei" and "Sweetie". She's also very affectionate towards him, as they're seen hugging in most situations. They said they'd die for each other multiple times, and are even seen discussing babies and marriage in the future. Shikah says she does get lonely when he goes on tour, as she can't go with him anymore. She says she misses him a lot when he's gone for a whole month. She also gets very defensive and angry when people accuse Eiichi of murder, and so does he. They both are equally as protective to each other, Shikah yelling at people that hurt him, and Eiichi getting into fights just to protect her. Akio Kojima Shikah and Akio have been friends since middle school, and he quickly developed feelings for her. And this caused tension between the two boys. She still spends time with him because she deeply cares about him, and gets very upset when he gets doubts himself. She had to reject him many times, yet Akio still tries to win her heart. even though she's dating Eiichi. He shows his love towards her many times, as he constantly compliments her or something about her body. She doesn't appreciate the unwanted attention, but she ignores it. She gets annoyed when him and Eiichi fight over her, because she loves both of them. Sachiko Shimizu Her and Sachiko are best friends, they show so much care and affection for each other. The both of them feared they'd lose one another in the Killing Game, and promised they wouldn't kill or hurt each other. The two of them have sleepovers and girl parties almost all the time. In one of the Secret Events, Aimi comes in to see Shikah doing Sachiko and Yurina's hair. They always call each other pretty and are seen together most of the time. Similar to Eiichi, Sachiko gets very angry when Shikah is assumed to be the culprit, and Shikah of course get's defensive when Sachiko is accused. Many times they say they're like "sisters" and both call each other affectionate names. Yurina Suzuki Shikah cares deeply about Yurina, she comforts her when her past gets to her. She helps Yurina boost her self confidence and offers to make her clothes. Shikah, Sachiko and Yurina are known as the "Tiny trio" and are always together, hanging out. Shikah also comes along to Yurina's Spiritual summoning to support her. During trial one when Yurina faints, Shikah is the one to take her to her room instead of being in the trial. She also calls Yurina "cute" on multiple occasions, even during her possessions. Tamami Makioka Shikah and Tamami dislike each other. Tamami complains multiple times on how annoying Shikah is with her "smiling face of idiocy". Shikah gets irritated by Tamami's attitude towards the other students. At one point in chapter 2's trial, the two start yelling at each other. Both of them show clear irritation by the presence of the other. At the beginning, Shikah invited Tamami to the girls party she had planned, but after the two getting into an argument, she completely discards her from any event she plans later. Trivia * Shikah's first name means "Excellent intention: deer" and her last name, Takahashi means "high bridge" * Shikah was the first Camp Despair student created * She's also the only character who's design has always been the same * She was what inspired Camp Despair, as she was suppose to be just for THH